


So This Is What It Feels Like (Being At The Right Place At The Right Time)

by dianoutte



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, anyway, but i changed the ending bc i didnt like it haha, i guess, i took the same story, idk if u guys saw that movie, idk what to tag im sorry, if u havent then watch it bc its amazing, it kinda sucks but i liked the idea idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoutte/pseuds/dianoutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate?</p><p>Liam set up a Timer, but it never worked. Will he ever meet his soulmate?</p><p>Or, the one where Liam gave up, Louis is annoying, Niall and Harry aren't really important in the story and Zayn is the best. (And I suck at summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys will like it. as said in the tags, this is inspired by the movie Timer which i really love, but i changed the end bc i suck. i wrote this bc i didnt have internet for a whole month haha. anyway, all of it is written already, ill post the next chapters if u guys like it :)

What if a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate?

 

Liam woke up, the words echoing in his mind in an endless loop – bullshit, that's what it is, he thought as he got up with a groan. That's not what this stupid ad showed, not what Liam signed up for. It was supposed to make everything simple – no more useless dating that only leads to nothing, no more investing yourself in a relationship with what appears later to be the wrong person. They stick the little metal thingy on your wrist, the countdown starts, and then you meet the love of your life and live happily ever after. “It's simple like that!”. Bullshit.

The day Liam finally decided to get one, after weeks of harassment from his best friends (Louis, Harry and Niall. Liam sometimes wonders why he's even friends with them), he was more excited than he thought he'd be. He walked into the shop, along with Louis, who of course insisted on coming with him for “the most life changing event in your life, Liam!”, and got took in charge by a lady with a bright smile that seemed quite forced to him. They went to an hospital-like room, Liam lied down on the clinical couch, the lady brought the way too big looking thing to his wrist, and after a brief pain (it's like getting your ear pierced, the lady had said, but Liam's ears weren't pierced, so that wasn't really helpful), the Timer was set on Liam's skin. He looked down at it. It beeped, lit up, and then dashes appeared on the screen: “-- -- -- --”. Liam looked up at the lady, whose smile had fell a little. “Isn't it supposed to show numbers?” Liam frowned, confused. “Yes, it is,” the lady nodded. “I'm sorry, dear. It means your soulmate didn't get a Timer yet. It's rare, nowadays, because the Timer is used worldwide,” she said then, and Liam fought the urge to roll his eyes.

At first, Liam didn't let it bring him down. He dated a lot, with the purpose to eventually convince every person to get a Timer – but every time, his own remained blank, the dashes on the screen seemingly mocking him. After a while, he gave up. What was the point if the thing supposed to make his life simple made it more complicated instead? So he tried to stop caring, he really did, but couldn't help but glance at the tiny piece of metal attached to his skin, glaring at the unchanging screen.

Liam grunted and sunk to the floor to do push ups – anything was better than thinking about this again. He focused on the physical effort, emptying his mind from any thoughts – for Liam, working out was always the best thing to do that. His mind-emptying session got interrupted by his phone ringing. Liam huffed and got up unwillingly. He checked the calling ID: it was Niall. Liam knew what the boy wanted ; he probably found another girl to try. Just like Harry and Louis, really. But Liam was a hundred percent done with that. He picked the phone up anyway. “Hey Payno!” Niall's cheerful voice rose out from the phone, twisting Liam's lips in a smile – Niall had that effect on people. 

“Hey. What's up?” “Get ready, my friend. Tonight, you're going on a date.” Liam sighed. “No, I'm not.” “I swear, I found–” Niall insisted, and Liam interrupted him in a poor imitation of the boy's voice “–the perfect girl for you, mate, I swear! She loves dogs, just like you! Quit it, Niall. I told you, I give up.” “Just give this girl a chance! She's lovely!” “Thank you, Niall, but no,” Liam said before hanging up with another sigh. He appreciated the boys' worry, he really did; but he didn't want to keep his hopes up when it was clearly bound to fail.

Later that day, it was Louis's turn to call. “Louis? If it's about the girl, I already told Niall, I'm not–” “Chill out, mate. I just want to ask if you wanna hang out.” “Oh, sure. Your place?” “Awesome. Oh, almost forgot, my friend from work is here too.” Liam rolled his eyes. Another plan to find his soulmate. How surprising. “I'm sure she's lovely.” “He's not that bad. But that isn't a plan. He already has a Timer, anyway,” Louis replied. “Oh. I thought– yeah, okay. Be there in ten then,” Liam replied before hanging up, grabbing his jacket and heading out.


	2. Love Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically this story still sucks haha

“Come in, loser.” Liam's hand froze mid-air; he didn't have time to knock before Louis's voice rose through the door. Liam smiled. “You heard me climbing up the stairs or do you recognize my smell now?” he asked as he walked in. The boys were playing some random zombies killing video game on Louis's giant TV – for a change. Louis was on the couch, Harry's feet on his lap; Niall was on the second couch, and next to him was a boy Liam didn't know – the coworker, he guessed. “Zayn, Liam, Liam, Zayn,” Louis said in a monotone, vaguely waving between the two. The boy was beautiful, really. Liam couldn't find another word. Tanned and tattooed skin, impossibly long eyelashes framing hazel eyes ; Liam's breath kind of caught in his throat. He offered a smile to him, contrasting with Louis's introduction – Liam was polite, thank you very much. “Nice to meet you, Zayn,” he said before sitting down on the couch.

“So Zayn, tell us about you,” Harry said later that night, after a few beers and several bad jokes (mostly from Louis). “Nothing much to say, really,” the boy replied, talking slowly, a half smile on his lips. “Don't be like that, mate,” Louis scoffed. “You're one of the most interesting persons I know.” “What about me?” Harry asked dramatically, pouting. “You're the most interesting, babe,” Louis reassured him. Zayn chuckled and leaned forward a little to rub at his ankle – and okay, when exactly did Liam start watching the boy's every moves? “I like to draw, and paint, and... anything related to art, basically,” Zayn said. “Um, I really love music, but who doesn't, right? And I also like to skate. That would be all,” he concluded with a frown, like he already said too much. “See? Plenty to say,” Niall said, patting Zayn's back friendly.

 

Zayn quickly became a part of the group. They always hung out at Louis's, basically doing nothing useful but having fun. Zayn and Liam had a strong affinity, more than the others; they just clicked, and Liam really enjoyed the boy's company. They spent almost all their time together, whether they were going out or staying at Zayn's flat to watch a movie. Liam really loved their relationship. He knew he loved Zayn, but that could only be friendship, right? Zayn already had a Timer. It made things easy for Liam, and he loved when things were simple and casual like that.

Zayn and Liam were at Liam's flat, sharing a joint. Liam hated those, because drugs are really bad, guys, you shouldn't, but with Zayn he didn't mind at all – maybe that wasn't logic, but Liam didn't mind anything whenever Zayn was involved. The boy was sprawled out on the couch, feet on Liam's lap, eyes closed, a grin on his lips – Liam loved high Zayn. He loved Zayn all the time, if he was honest with himself, but when Zayn was high, he was himself, and his goofy, dorky side came back to the surface, and Liam loved that. Liam took a long drag from the joint and let his eyes fall shut before handing it to Zayn. “What are you thinking about?” Zayn asked, smoke escaping his lips as he talked. “Timer,” Liam admitted after a moment. “Tell me about it,” Zayn asked.

“You know, like, it's supposed to make our lives easy, right? Well, mine is blank since the day I bought it. Apparently my soulmate doesn't have one or whatever. And it– it fucking sucks,” Liam said, sounding bitter even to his own ears. “What do you mean by supposed to make our lives easy? Like, give me your real opinion, not what they say,” Zayn asked after a moment. “I think it kind of gives reassurance? Like, if you're sure you're with the right person, if you know you're going to spend the rest of your life with this person, then you just give yourself completely, you know?” Liam replied. After a moment, Zayn smiled and sat up straight on the couch. “Liam, can I tell you a secret?” “Of course, anything.” Zayn reached for his Timer and... took it off.

Liam yelped and immediately reached for Zayn's wrist. “Zayn! How did you– How is that even possible?? You probably hurt yourself or–” “Liam, it was a fake,” Zayn chuckled. “A fake Timer?” Liam repeated dumbly. “But... why?” “I don't know. It just made things easier, you know?” Zayn replied, shrugging. Liam stared at him in disbelief. This was too much for him. If Zayn didn't have a Timer, then maybe... No. He couldn't think that.

“Liam?” Zayn frowned. “Why is it upsetting you?” he asked. Of course he would know right away that Liam was upset. Liam was like an opened book to Zayn, really. “It's really not, I just...” Liam stuttered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “Then why are you almost crying?” Zayn asked gently. “I'm not– I'm not crying,” Liam mumbled and stood up from the couch. “I think I should go.” Zayn stood up as well and stepped in front of him. “No, Liam, we're talking about this. Why is it upsetting you??” he asked again. “You don't have a Timer, Zayn!” “Why is it such a big deal??” 

“Because my soulmate doesn't have one,” Liam replied quietly, cheeks turning red. He knew he was being stupid, he knew. “And?” Zayn waited for him to continue. “And it's stupid, because I'm falling for you! I thought you already had a Timer, so that couldn't be real, right? We were both meant for someone else, so I couldn't be in love with you, as simple as that. But then you tell me you don't have one, so maybe you're my soulmate, and I'm sorry if I'm being stupid but–” 

“Liam,” Zayn interrupted him gently, a smile on his lips, resting his hands on Liam's shoulders. Liam blinked away the tears threatening to spill and met Zayn's eyes, biting his lip. “If you think you're in love with me, why do you need the Timer? The point of this thing is to find your soulmate, isn't it? If you think I'm yours, you don't need it,” he said. Liam's heartbeat increased. “I–I don't know why it's so important for me.” 

“Fuck this, Liam,” Zayn said then, a little harshly. “You're really going to let a piece of metal decide for you?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Zayn, I don't...” Liam gulped. “I'm in love with you,” Zayn said abruptly, then smiling at the way Liam's eyes widened almost comically.. “I really am. We fell for each other. Do you really need more?” he asked. Yes, I need more, Liam thought. “Knowing that I love you isn't enough for you?” Zayn asked more quietly, because he knew what Liam was thinking, of course he knew, and Liam shook his head. “Yes, it is,” he said then. “You're enough.” He could make it. Being in love was enough. Zayn was enough.


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of this horrendous fic, i hope it didnt suck too much x)

It wasn't. And Liam hated himself for it. He knew he loved Zayn; Zayn was perfect in every way. Since that night, they grew impossibly closer, and spent even more time together than they already did before. They were similar on so many levels, and completing each other on others. But Liam doubted. He hated it. This, all of this was the Timer's fault. Before it existed, people didn't doubt. They tried, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, that was just the way it was. But Liam couldn't see himself spending his life with a what if floating in his mind. He fucking hated it, because he loved Zayn so much, why couldn't he just forget this stupid Timer? (He didn't tell Zayn about it, either.)

Liam took a look at his phone. 2:12am. He couldn't sleep – again. To make it worse, Zayn wasn't here (he went out with the boys, and of course they wanted Liam to come as well, but he really didn't feel like joining them), and Liam hated sleeping without the familiar, comforting presence of the other boy next to him. He laid in bed for yet another hour when it happened. He was staring at the ceiling when a loud beep rang in his ears, startling him. Liam immediately knew what that beep was. He swiftly looked at his Timer. The screen, instead of the “-- -- -- --” Liam was used to, was now showing black numbers.   
“00 01 09 23”. Liam stared at it, mouth agape. 

One hour, nine minutes and twenty-three seconds.

In one hour, nine minutes and twenty-three seconds, it would be midnight. Which meant he would see his soulmate the day after, any time during the whole day. Liam couldn't tell what he was feeling. Fear, excitement, nervousness, all at once. But mostly, he was fucking scared. It had to be Zayn, right? Liam wanted it to be Zayn, so badly. But what if it wasn't? “Oh God,” he muttered to himself, shaky fingers immediately reaching for his phone. He dialed Zayn's number and waited. “Hi, this is Zayn. You can leave a message.” Liam called again. Twice. “Pick up your phone,” he hissed, leg nervously jiggling. Zayn said he'd never get a Timer. He said that it was useless, and that he wanted Liam to trust him. He probably changed his mind, Liam tried to reassure himself. (It didn't work.)

He felt tears brimming his eyes. He should never have gotten this Timer, he thought bitterly, pacing around the room, too anxious to hold still. Liam cursed himself for what appeared to be an hour, because he jumped as the Timer beeped again – it was midnight. Liam glared at it, fighting the urge to rip it off and smash it against a wall. Why wasn't Zayn coming home, anyway?

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Zayn was staring down at his own Timer, unable to tear his eyes from the bright light of the screen. It was past midnight, now. He could meet his soulmate anytime now. But he wasn't nervous, or impatient – Zayn knew it was Liam, he didn't need the Timer for this. But Liam did; even though they never talked about it again, Zayn could feel that it was a real problem for the boy. Zayn took the time to think about it, and he came to the conclusion that if the price of living his whole life happy with Liam is a tiny piece of metal attached to his wrist, then so be it.

He climbed up the stairs, and reached the door to Liam's flat – that was basically their flat by now, but not officially. (Another thing Liam couldn't do because of his doubting.) Zayn really didn't regret his decision. He opened the door, and walked in. The lights were off, and a glance at his watch told Zayn it was past 1am – Liam was probably sleeping. He walked to the room, and found Liam fast asleep on the bed, still dressed. Zayn felt guilty and cursed himself – he wanted to surprise the boy, but he hadn't thought about the way Liam would feel. “You're an idiot, Zayn,” he hissed under his breath while making his way to the bed. What was done was done. Now, he was planning for a lifetime of happiness, thank you very much.

He sat next to Liam's sleeping form, and gently threaded fingers through his hair to wake him up. No matter how much he loved watching Liam sleep, he needed the boy awake and eye contact for their Timers to beep and– he just couldn't wait, actually. “Zayn?” Liam mumbled sleepily, before sitting up quickly. “Oh God, Zayn, tell me you got a Timer, please, tell me you did, because mine light up earlier and if it's not you I don't know what I'm–” Zayn smiled and shut him up with a kiss, while he turned the light on with the hand that wasn't on Liam's cheek.

Zayn pulled away, and in the now lightened room, he could see Liam. Hazel eyes met chocolate eyes, and the melodious sound of their Timers beeping in unison filled the room. Liam's eyes were glistening with tears, and he half sobbed half laughed before throwing himself in Zayn's arms. “Thank you, thank you so much, I love you so much, I'm so, so sorry I doubted you, I'm stupid, but I love you, I knew it was you, I'm sorry, I love you so much,” he said quickly, hugging Zayn so tight the boy could barely breathe. “I love you too, Liam,” Zayn said, laughing. For the first time, his plan for a lifetime of happiness was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dianoutte on tumblr x


End file.
